


Always Love

by Scarletgirl



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletgirl/pseuds/Scarletgirl
Summary: It will sound cliche, but it's always love.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Always Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teenybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/gifts).



> Hi there, it's my first work. I am big fan of this couple. So i hope i would do good by them in this fiction.

It's a bright day in Runway without Miranda Priestly terrorising her minions in the hallways.  
Nigel Kipling approached the working Andrea Sachs to gossip.

"Hi six. how are you doing? Still looking like lovesick puppy!" Asked nigel.  
I shrugged "i am ok. Is Evening party still on?"  
"Hell yeah" nigel said while smiling. "Ok then, unless you i have work to do! Move along nige" i said while e mailing.  
"ok ok, i am good. What got your knickers twist this early morning? " he asked smirking.  
"Oh. You are not asking me that. I haven't seen miranda in 2 weeks. Few phone calls. Few texts. I miss her nige" i said and cried.  
"Ssh.. six it will be fine. You know this is fashion month. Now she is in london terrorising her minions over their incompetence. I am sure she will miss you too."  
Nigel said and patted Andy.

Suddenly air around them shifted vibrantly. Andy quickly took notice of the change that only associated with Miranda Priestly when she is present in the room.

Miranda made straightway to her inner sanctum without a spare glance to Andy or Nigel.  
"Andreà" commanded Miranda.  
Andy who was shocked, came out of her stupor, rushed into the inner office with the notepad.  
Nigel who was idling around the assistant's desk fled with his tail tucked safely in between his legs.

Andy stood infront of Miranda, who unceremoniously removed her coat and bag and tossed it towards Andy carefully. While Andy struggled with added mass, Miranda started spewing her commands. "Andrea get me Patrick. Armani fashion show is successful, gather the notes from emily and update it to the pc. Get me coffee. And order the footrest i liked. That's all."  
Andy all but dumped Miranda's coat and bag in her desk, started taking notes.


End file.
